


Don't forget to call your mom

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BFTS 'verse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forgot to call Mary back after the events of chapter 8 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2186298/chapters/4786692">Boyfriends For The Summer.</a> Mary finally decides she's not waiting any longer, and calls Dean instead.</p><p>(Does not stand alone, makes no sense if you haven't read BFTS.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget to call your mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violette/gifts).



> For violette, who reminded me Dean hadn't called his mom back ;)

Dean was leaning against the window of the Impala, lightly dozing as the kilometres flew by. He’d actually let Cas choose the radio station - at least adhering to his own ‘driver picks the music’ rule - and his boyfriend had selected a smooth jazz station that was lulling him to sleep. He was halfway to dreamland when a loud noise assaulted his ears and he jerked awake with a yell. Cas looked at him in alarm as he dug in his pocket, swearing loudly until he managed to find the offending sound - his cellphone. With a grumble he thumbed the answer button without looking at the caller ID and rubbed his face with his free hand.

“What?” He snapped, gruffly.

“Dean Winchester, is that any way to speak to your mother?” Mary’s voice was stern, but she sounded a little amused.

“Holy shhhhhhugar hi mom,” Dean managed to reel in the swear before it fell from his lips and gave Cas a panicked look. “What’s up?” 

“A week ago you called me on the verge of a mental breakdown - a week ago you told me you were going to call me back. I waited, since things seemed like you needed some space, but you never called so… Care to fill your mom in so she doesn’t fly to Miami in a fit?” 

“Oh jeez, sorry mom. Uh, we made up and we’re on our way back to Cali now.” Cas’ shoulders were shaking with silent laughter at the look of pure terror on Dean’s face. 

“And calling me to let me know was too much effort, I suppose? I’m so glad you deigned to answer your cell at all,” Mary teased and Dean’s expression changed to one of relief.

“Sorry mom, kinda got caught up dealing with… stuff, y’know.” 

“I’m sure you did. Well, it sounds like you’re in the car and if you’ve answered your cell that means Cas must be driving. So it sounds to me like you’ve got time to tell me all about it, wouldn’t you agree Dean?” 

Dean gave a small sigh, and began to fill his mother in on what had happened since their last call.


End file.
